Far Away Near My Heart FAhiru
by elishia-no-baka
Summary: PISSED at the lack of Princess Tutu story series so here.Sonow Fakirs got to juggle fangirls,dancing,a gift that can make or break,& turning his fav duck into a girl that may love him.But whats with Charon lately and-Drosselmyer had a brother!Wait,what?
1. Chapter 1

I Don't own this anime [ oh wells ahha this is a Fakir X Ahiru story. Kinda of Ahiru X Mute and Ahiru X Fakire cause shes getting over Mute since he's with Rue.

Please Enjoy

* * *

Once upon a time there was a handsome prince in a perfect kingdom. The prince was searching for his princess when a dark evil befell his kingdom. An evil raven! To save his home he gave his heart to seal the devious monstrosity, his night unable to do much to help his beloved prince. The night was a worthless, good for nothing who was sliced in hal-

With a gasp a teenage boy jerked foreword huffing for air. A thin film of sweat covered his face and neck as he raised a large, yet slender had to his head covering his forehead. "Why do I keep having dreams of that story…it's over…"

And indeed that story was over…well, at least the Princes story was over, but what about the Night…where was his happy ending?

"Qua!" restraining himself from leaping out of his skin he looked to the pillow next to him and saw a small duckling with shining orbs of blue. Worry.

"Gomen Ahiru…" sighing the youth lifted himself up from his covers and touched his bare feet to the ground, silently he made his way to his bathroom. The light flickered on and emerald eyes skimmed over the room as he began washing his hands in cool water. Soon enough he'd splashed his face with the water as if to wake himself up.

"Quuaa. Qua. Quack! Quack!" Ahirus squawks could be heard from the other room so still feeling a little sluggish the boy shuffled back to the room and lit the lamp next to his bed. Lazily he slipped into his chair and took out a quill and a crisp piece of paper. Daintily, ever so daintily he dipped the quill into some black ink.

Ahiru seeing that he was probably going to sketch, a newly acquired favorite past time since learning the dangers of writing, she walked around in a circle then settled down, one last approved look at her human friend. 'Qua.Quack..' '_Night__ Fakir__'_

With one last glance at him her eyes were closed and Fakir began his sketch of the sleeping duck. He started with the eyes.

A good hour had passed and Fakir had finished his sketch of the sleeping Ahiru.

Lightly he began to write next to the picture, the words not known until the pen moved onto the next word.

_I gave up my heart for him, happily and willingly. _

_He always held it, even when the shadows of despair infected his heart._

_Even when he didn't love me back,_

_He always held my heart._

_So should it sound strange that I gave him my heart?_

_Knowing full well that my life would disappear forever, if only for everyone else's sake__-for him_

_Should it be strange, bizarre that I loved him that I let him run off in his own fairy tale to leave me in the dust?_

_Now that was the past and here we are now__…_

_My feathers are golden still, and I wonder-shall I ever grow to be a swan?_

_For what is the point of a swan without her prince? Could she ever find again a hope?_

_For what is the point of me without you- I would rather perish forever more in my pond._

_Is this my only fate- is this forever?_

Staring dully at the words he knew that this was Ahiru talking, speaking somehow through his pen. Rereading it over and over again he felt a twang in his heart. 'She still loves him…'

* * *

Hop that wasn't to horrible, constructive critism via review is helpful and needed for me to become a better writer. If you have any problems with the story please don't hessitate to tell me!!! ElishiaNoBaka 


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't own this anime [ oh wells ahha this is a Fakir X Ahiru story. Kinda of Ahiru X Mute and Ahiru X Fakire cause shes getting over Mute since he's with Rue.

Please Enjoy

* * *

**'Qua!Qua!'** 'Ahiru?' **'QUA QUA QUAAAA!'** 'Baka, where are you?' **'Qua…quack!'** 'Ahi-'QUACKKK!!!'

Out of nowhere something fell onto Fakirs head. "N-nani?!" he looked left and right **"Qua…" **now looking down the teen saw a fluffy yellow blob twitching between his feet.

"Baka…what are you doing on the ground?" Ahiru jumped up and began squawking while furiously flapping her wings. 'Tch baka I can't understand you…' Green eyes rolled before he put up his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright I understand jeeze…baka…" this seemed to calm the little duckling down because now she was waddling over towards the bed.

'How did she get down?' Fakir blinked away whatever had remained of his tiredness and stood up to stretch. Opening his closet he brought out some clothes and went to his bathroom to change into them. Coming out he shook his head. Ahiru had somehow managed to get onto the bed…

'Quack!' 'Hey!'

Blue met green briefly before the two walked/waddled out of the room.

'Qua qua quack!' 'Morning, morning yey!' the duck cheered in what she hoped was an encouraging…voice? Whatever it was that her squawking could be called…

An middle-aged stocky man wearing an apron was at the stove cooking what smelt like eggs. Taking his seat in a chair at the table the teen settled his chin in his hand "Ohayo Charon."

Charon waved a spatula back at him and flashed him a grin "Ohayo Fakir…Ahiru-chan"

When the story of the Prince and the Raven had been concluded and Ahiru had to change back into her regular self no one seemed to remember her. No one believed in her either-except for Charon. Charon always believed in Fakir and when he heard the amazing story and met the dear duck he knew immediately that it was true. Anyone could tell once they saw the innocence in her eyes-the truth that range so passionately.

Said duck quacked a 'good morning' before plopping down underneath the table. A memory of her hiding under there when she was still a human floated across her mind making her smile a little to herself 'Those times were hard but…I wonder if they weren't simpler…'

The clang against the table told her that a plate or something had just been set down and soon enough some bread on a plate was placed on the table. **'Qua!'** "You're welcome Ahiru-chan."

Breakfast was eaten in silence as rays of gold flew through the windows majestically. Their lights were more than enough to light up the room. After both Ahiru and Fakir were done with their food the two left the house.

"Ahiru, if you would like to come to the Academy then I'll need to start carrying you now." muttered Fakir without sparing her a glance.

Immediately a stream of garbled quacks escaped her beak as she began running in a circle flapping her wings. 'Ah ah, no it's ok I'll ohm I'll just go to the pond today-ok bye!' Retreating she waved at him with a wing and a sigh. Fakir just shook his head while continuing along the path that would eventually bring him to the Kinkan Academy.

Though the two were in different places and were different individuals, they seemed to be pondering the same thing.

'What was that all about?!'

* * *

Hope that wasn't to horrible, constructive critism via review is helpful and needed for me to become a better writer. If you have any problems with the story please don't hessitate to tell me!!!

oh and thankyou for reviewing x I'll try my best to make this a good story!ElishiaNoBaka


	3. A Worthless Duck

Dude

I Don't own this anime(I mean like DUH)

uhm wells ahha this is a Fakir X Ahiru story. Kinda of Ahiru X Mute and Ahiru X Fakire cause shes getting over Mute since he's with Rue.

oh and, Please Enjoy-this is kind of a weird chapter

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the forest, bits of sunlight just barely flashing through the leaves of the tall, tall oaks. Squirrels scurried around and the bugs chirped in harmony with nature. Along a barely visible path walked a small fluff of canary yellow. A duck named Ahiru. 

Ahiru stared sadly through the trees into what she could see of the sky 'Mytho…' flashes of the final battle between him and the raven flashed across her mind's eye and her heart wrenched at the thought of Mytho and Rue-chan together… But all along she knew that was how it would end, all along she knew that a simple little duck could never compete the raven haired pre ma donna.

Now sure she was a duck…but at one time she was a vibrant human girl-real legs, arms-featherless as all were to be. She once could do those things, running-not waddling, dancing, talking-all those things she cherished so much at that time and even still….

Ahiru could help others identify their emotions as Princess Tutu, bringing them peace from the negative feelings they longed to be rid of. So this is why it was so weird, so bizarre that she was having trouble identifying the pain where everyday her heart would beat. The pain of jealousy, of severe sadness, the hole in her heart where Mytho filled her up-sure she had Fakir but..Fakir is….Mytho is…

That thought couldn't be completed for she didn't know what she should think…he was after all Fakir, the rude teen that was also the only person who could remember her….the only one who understood her feelings of pain since Mytho was gone…they both missed him she new…now there was absolutely no chance…no chance for her and him to ever be together or for him to smile just.for.her.

Large cerulean eyes blinked back a few tears and she suddenly felt warm inside, her feelings that she didn't want to admit, and hiding away to return some other time. 'At least Mytho is now happy…and his eyes are no longer empty and longing to feel. They are no longer…hollow..'

Webbed feet tested the waters at the edge of a lake before she found her lower half submerged in the liquid. Quacking a few times in enjoyment she began to think about the present instead of the past. Eyes passing over the green of the trees she couldn't help but be reminded of her emerald eyed friend.

'I wonder if Fakir sees Mytho at all…I'm sure he does…probably, but then Mytho and Rue-chan must be busy running a Kingdom and all…I wonder….' She sighed again then her whole body froze. A feeling she never thought she'd experience since that time…since the story came to its conclusion… this feeling came over her and she gasped.

"Drosselmyer?!" shadows flittered around her through the corner of her eye causing her to leap out of the water and make her way to land.

"Drosselmyer?! Drosselmye-…." Her eyes widened at the sight of a man who looked very much like the lunatic writer only with less lines on his face and donned in a brown, pink and orange stripped jester hat with stars placed randomly on it, dark black MC-Hammer pants, a nice white shirt and a maroon vest with salamanders printed all over it.

Seeing her face he laughed a loud booming sound.  
"HAH. HAH. HAH. AHHHH Ahiru…. It's been a while since I've set my eyes on you!" his rusty orange eyes glinted maliciously at the little duckling.

"I thought that you were dead!" Ahiru cried trying to resist the temptation to step forwards in curiosity.

He scowled "I'm not Drosselmyer little one, I'm his brother- Silberhaus…and I have to say…this story seems to be going at such a slow pace…I think I should speed up the process…."

Confused at his words she didn't even move as he picked her up gently and stared into her eyes. He chuckled darkly grabbing her face so she stared at him and only him.

"You probably didn't even notice the darkness that has been growing, thriving inside of you…you pathetically innocent creature you…"

Squealing she struggled to get out of his grip but found it was useless. Everybody she'd ever cared about flashed through her mind and her heart hurt along with the headache that was developing from her thoughts 'What if he kills me…' her eyes shut to force back the tears ready to tumble down her feathery cheeks.

Then suddenly, like that his fingers were removed and she was standing back on the ground. Silberhaus was nowhere to be found but the world still seemed…dead...Waddling back to the pond she saw leaves that had yet to fall and birds that were in mid flight. The water flow was inexistent.

"Remember Ahiru…although you are originally a duck…you've also been a girl…you are now both yet neither…a girl yet a duck…you are…light…but you are also dark….you are everything-you are nothing. you are…" he didn't finish the sentence, all that could heard was his echoing laughter as he faded into the darkness of the trees.

Suddenly everything was alive again and Ahiru would have fallen to her knees if she were a girl and once again be capable of such action. 'I am….a girl…a..Duck…but I am now neither as well? I-I don't understand…' she closed her eyes in pain remembering the many times Princess Krae had told her how much of a useless duck she was…how she was merely borrowing Princess Tutus power…

'Why am I…so useless….This is something Fakir needs to know but-I can't tell him…I'm..I'm…' her eyes opened and a teardrop rolled down her cheek. 'I really am a useless duck.'

* * *

Hope that wasn't too horrible, constructive critism via review is helpful and needed for me to become a better writer. If you have any problems with the story please don't hesitate to tell me!!!

ElishiaNoBaka

Oh and thankyou for your feedback **Marisol Akyri** Hope this chapter was to your taste


	4. Fakirs

**_HEYYYYYYYYYYYa Everybody! _**

**_HEEEEEYyyyya Doctor. Nick!_**

**_NOOO its ELISHIA muahahahha_**

* * *

Along a somewhat worn path emerald eyes glared at the world. 'How annoying…' Eyeing a couple of birds in the sky he gained a flashback of the ravens that had killed-murdered his parents so long ago. It didn't hurt quit as much as it used to when he thought about them, but the next thought that came to mind made his blood absolutely boil.

'Drosselmyer…' his footsteps were faster and clapped loudly against the pavement of his home town as the Kinkan Academy came into his field of vision.

Around him people walked around and went about their business. The clouds in the sky were fat and fluffy although a few of them looked a bit foreboding…

"Ah! Fakir-sama! Konnichiwaaaa!!" closing his eyes he forced a scream down his throat. Fan girl.

Flipping some burnt marshmallow colored hair over her shoulder she latched herself onto his arm.

"Marina de-latch yourself from my arm please." He strained especially on the 'strained' part.

Pink eyes glittering she giggled a bit too long for it to be natural. "Ahh Fakir-sama how cute! Don't worry, I'm sure that your mystery girlfriend won't care or even see this since I'm sure she doesn't even live in this town! Ho ho ho! Yes, so don't hide your love from me-"shrugging her off he glared at her mightily but instead she…melted under his gaze…or something like that.

"Ehh… I'll be leaving now…" said Fakir with a sweat drop while quickly running ahead. A few seconds later he was leaning against the wall, his hand against his chest which was heaving from the previous sprinting. After catching his breath he continued merrily on his way to the boys changing room.

Many other boys were there taking or putting things in their respective cubbies whereas Fakir just dragged his clothes that he'd left overnight in the cubby that was his. Changing quickly into black sweats/tights and a tight black and red shirt he slipped on his on his toeshoes and walked out towards the main room because the special aka advanced class would be performing a demonstration for the intermediate class.

Memories flood his mind, each somehow connected to Ahiru. The few times they dance, now thinking back made his heart ache so deeply, so longingly.

'Ahiru…'

Taking a seat on the floor he monitored everyone else. A blond and purple headed girl stuck out from everyone else-Pique and Lillie- two of Ahirus former best friends were chatting with each other. Besides them were some few other girls-all most all watching and waving intently at Fakir for attention…there weren't many guys into ballet so he spotted about two other guys..and Femio?

'But he's in the most primal ballet class…'

The green eyed teen groaned 'If Femios here this is going to get very annoying very fast…'

"Ahh Fakir-san are you ready for it?" questioned a blond haired boy with ghastly blue grey eyes, this boy was Lillies elder brother, Sergio.

"Hai Sergio…I want to get this over quickly though…" Nodding in agreement the two boys waited for the rest of the advanced group to assemble.

Since both Rue and Mytho had left the Kinkan Academy to quite literally rule the kingdom the two spots in the Advanced Class, one for the boys and one for the girls, needed replacements; which brought the arrival of the 16 year old Sergio and the silver headed 17 year old Ayame.

In a matter of minutes everyone was assembled and the teacher, still Neko-sensei only no longer with the appearance of a neko but of an actual human, spoke.

"Well today class we will be having a treat for the special class will be performing for us the original play from the department of Drama called 'Schitso!' . Let us began!" at these words the play started and Fakir being the main character, Drave, he Reliev'es in front of everyone as a circular light flashes upon him. Standing on his toes he goes into the third position which is raising you arms at an angle and he is posed there for but a few seconds. Then a girl with short blond pigtails wearing a nice grey dress with a pink and grey bonnet appears in another main light. She slowly tip toes her way towards him and raises her hands just the way that Princess Tutu did. "Please, will you dance with me?" however it looks nowhere near as graceful, as- as beautiful as when Ahi-Tutu did it. Ahiru was never graceful except….

Leaping forward in a great bound he grabs her outstretched hand and they began to dance a Pas De Duex together, although beautiful, Fakir knew there was no way it could be as lovely as the one he had done with Ahiru-the one they had done right before the story of the Prince and The Raven came to a conclusion.

The balled that they were perfoming was coming along nicely but for some reason the knight who abandoned sword for pen began feeling anticipation building up. He pushed this feeling of purpose, the longing for an adventure to unfold in front of him away-wishing like that brought bad things. Everything settled but then came the worry…why was there worry?

Then something in him snapped and he heard that-that obscene laughter. Green eyes wide open in shock, Fakir discretely allowed his gaze to roam the room. 'I could have sworn I heard Drosselmyer's insane laughter…am I…going insane is it possible after all this time?!'

The dancers around him stared at him expectantly and he mentally sighed 'Why is it I always have to feel or go through something similar to the characters I depict in stories?' he thought to himself making his arms form an 'O' over his head. 'First was the wandering night…and now in this story I'm an insane man with obstacles blocking me from my love…although I'm a bit lacking in the love department since it's just a stupid infatuation…Surely…and besides she doesn't feel that way for me…even if I was in love…'

Some more laughter rang through his head and he could have sworn that he heard Ahirus name somewhere in the depths. 'This is no coincidence…' Fakir decided finally. Luckily enough the balled was nearing its end.

'This is taking forever….' He thought suddenly becoming panicky 'Ahiru…please be safe…'

His 'lover' the blond girl from before reached towards him in longing while others spiraled towards her posing 'refusal' and she fell to the ground striking a pose of death. The lights shining on them dimmed and then all the lights turned on. There was clapping, so much clapping but paying it no head Fakir ran out of the studio one thought on his mind 'Please, Ahiru be safe…' he chanted, prayed, wished-wished like never before. 'Please…'

* * *

Elsewhere was a girl in darkness staring into a mirror that showed sunlight and tree leaves but she was in a small cage that kept her at minimal movement. "I'm so hungry…." The girl whimpered but immediately a ghost of a smile appeared on her face "Oh….a purpose? I can finally leave?!"

* * *

Well I need to stop being so damn lazy...anyways it seems that things are getting a bit faster huh? Although this chapter for me was really slow to right...at least I torture Fakir with fangirls hahaha.

constructive critism via review is helpful and needed for me to become a better writer. If you have any problems with the story please don't hesitate to tell me!!

ElishiaNoBaka

I Don't Own Princess Tutu...if I did there would be so much going on between Fakir and Ahiru x3 tee hee

uhm wells ahha this is a Fakir X Ahiru story. Kinda of Ahiru X Mute and Ahiru X Fakire cause shes getting over Mute since he's with Rue.


	5. Emotional Breakthrough

I Don't Own Princess Tutu...

This is a Fakir X Ahiru story. Kinda of Ahiru X Mute and Ahiru X Fakir cause she's still (yeh I know ) getting over Mute since he's with Rue.

* * *

Trampling through a forest was a boy clad in black sweats/tights and a tight black and red shirt and instead of regular leather shoes he wore toeshoes –shoes to dance. Sweat ran down the side of his head and he cursed himself for not insisting that Ahiru stay somewhere safe…but then, how was he to know that something bad would happen…?

* * *

Large teardrops fell from duckling eyes. The blue orbs sparkled especially beautifully with sorrow and regret 'I am just a useless duck…just a…' her eyes hardened 'No, even if I am I can become..something!' she thought with determination

Elsewhere in the depths of darkness was a cage. It seemed the darkness would never end however there was a mirror. It was a beautifully splendid mirror that was widening, light shining through some cracks that were the result of the widening and they were casting shadows into the darkness.

A young voice giggle "A purpose…this is…I can finally leave?!" Just a bit of the girls face was visible so one could see her smile. Suddenly the mirror stopped widening, ceased cracking- and the light that was beginning to flood into the cage became smaller.

Frowning at this the tears trailed down her cheeks in silence-but she broke the silence. "What? No…it's too soon…when-when will I be free?!"

Ahiru looked up from hearing the crunching of leaves and she saw Fakir running towards her.

'He's coming because I'm incapable..because I'm..I'm…'

Sadness crept back into her and her spirits were nearly all broken

'Because I'm just a _duck_'

Suddenly in her head her heartbeat sounded a great big 'thump' and she could have sworn that the whole earth had shaken.

"I can leave!"

Cerulean eyes widened and a yellow wing clutched the right of its chest directly above its little duckling heart. Tears over flowed and the worried face of Fakir became blurred.

'Just…'

"If only it would get bigger…"

"Ahiru! I was looking everywhere for you! I thought you were at the pond but you weren't there!"

'I'm always I'm always protected!'

Ahiru winced as it seemed like her heart was burning while she was having these thoughts-these thoughts that she had so often suppressed countless other times…but they were in control now…

"Yosh! I can make it out I can make it!" chanted the voice excitedly

Green eyes widened noticing the state Ahiru was in- his lips quivered as a whisper fell from his mouth but she couldn't hear them, all she knew was suddenly her heart hurt and her head her and her soul hurt. It hurt so much. 'It hurts..'

"Finally!" with a cry of pain Ahiru fell forward and her tears ceased to flow. The horrible headache was gone and now she was left with no more of those thoughts, those _horribly_ saddening thoughts. All that was left was tenseness as she raised her head to Fakir. 'Fakir…'

And from the last tear drop burst a light that caused many, many shadows and out of the shadows arose a victorious voice "I am free."

"Ahiru..Ahiru!" staring down at the duckling cradled in his arms he felt the tears pricking at the edge of his eyes and fiercely reprimanded himself 'If I cry that is admitting she's gone! She is NOT gone!' Feet slapping against the concrete as he ran towards his house and slammed open the door. "Charon!"

Large hands, strong- yet gentle- set down the duckling on a downy pillow. Seeing that she wouldn't be going anywhere else he called for Charon yet again while running into the bathroom and gathering the things necessary to dress any wounds and a small towel which he ran under hot water.

Returning to the duckling resting in his room he checked to see if anything was wrong with her…he concluded that besides being deathly cold she was fine…

'Ahiru….damn it where are you Charon?!' he wanted to yell, scream, pull out his hair- SOMETHING. The only thing that was stopping him from these displays of such obvious emotion were the fact that, besides being extremely uncharacteristic of him to do so-it wouldn't help the situation for the better, or the worst… Actually the situation could get quit worse but….

Fakir growled angrily while setting the towel on Ahirus small little duck forehead. 'Ahiru you'd better wake up..'

"**Qua…"** 'Fakir' perking up at the familiar sound he stared at her for a millennia and watched in awe as her bright blue eyes fluttered open. 'Thank goodness she's awake…' he thought to himself before clearing his throat. "Ahiru.." one cerulean eye closed while the other stared at him in very little interest…which hurt Fakir on the inside JUST little bit but he shoved that feeling into the deep dark depths of himself managing to show his discomfort with only an irritated sigh.

"Ahir-" **"QUA!"** 'WHAT?!' Ahirus insides were in turmoil; couldn't he see that she wanted to be alone?!

Fakir, somewhat sensing this stared at her incredulous-Ahiru had _NEVER _in the time he'd known her snapped at him with such intense fury. 'Ahiru…what is going on…?'

Meanwhile tears began to fly down her cheeks as she squawked at him in fury **"Qua qua quack qua qua qua QUA!"** 'YOU HAVE NO IDEA! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU DON'T KNOW!'

Fakir was stunned. 'Is she…seriously angry at me?!' he thought frozen to that half kneeling position he was in.

Golden feathers flew at her sides **"Quack qua quack! Qua…QUACK QUACK QUACK QUAAAA QUACK!"** 'You always thought that it was you who was useless! But…BUT NOW LOOK AT ME! I'M NOTHING LIKE THIS! NOTHING!'

"Ahiru…" his voice quivered as he struggled to say something-anything that would snap her out of her fit of anger which had appeared like nothing.

Tears plopped against soft, softsoftsoft _soft_ fabric **"Qua…quack quack qua quack qua…QUACK." **'I'm…so useless as this new story is starting and I can't even tell you-I can't do anything…because…' she was silent as if contemplating 'because….because…' she thought desperately while closing her eyes. 'I want to be human…' Large duckling orbs flying open she peered at Fakir and he immediately saw the anger drain away from her.

"So…you must feel useless…I bet…because you no doubt have figured out that another story is just beginning…such is the nature of animals-err, no offense…" Ahiru stared up at her human companion but his hair was covering his eyes. 'How did you know…?' she wished to ask...it amazed her that he could figure that out of her...he didn't speak duck now did he?

"But…please Ahiru don't get mad at me..I may not know _exactly_ what you are saying but I can feel your emotions and when I write it is your pain, your true feelings that I take record of."

It was then that Ahiru noticed the parchment and quill he had somehow acquired at the foot of the bed where he was. Standing up he lifted his head. "Ahiru…" then he look down with eyes that clearly, as clear as daylight shined with his conflicting emotions. She hadn't the slightest idea where they could have come from- and even if she did that would only make the situation worse.

Thinking to what his hand had again written-her emotions again- made Fakir want to fall to his knees. Her feelings were so jumbled yet he could not figure out why, why for the life of him all of a sudden were they so unpredictable?! And…what did that poem mean by her tears birthing something no one could have predicted-what comes out of her uselessness that she believes she has? Eyes skimming over the parchment he sighed- maybe he could find clues later…but for now the two needed their rest…

_Unable to speak, to convey the message of love-of hate and what not_

_Words pouring from my soul yet they still are unheard-still they do not matter._

_Unable to warn of a story yet to be foretold_

_A story of not truly origins unknown but neither is it known from where exactly the depths of which sprouted from._

_My heart can only take so much._

_In my eyes there is guilt, unimaginable._

_In my soul was sorrow but now all I am left with is this swirling patch of anger-unmatched._

_My tears have birthed something no one could have predicted._

_For out of my uselessness comes this. _

* * *

Somewhere next to the pond was an inane feminine sound of giggling. "The trees are so beautiful up close…"

* * *

**tinejensen **Thank you for reviewing x hope you likey this chapter

**Piotessa** Yeh its HELLA not cool that nobody (well barely anyone) writes for Friggen Princess Tutu. The anime is so underappreciated….I mean I almost didn't watch it cause the name but…yeh ahah and I do plan on writing to the end…cause I would be pissed if I was a reader and I stopped writing lol

* * *

Any reviews inspire me so ; feel free to drop one off for me. And if you feel the need to critisize, please make sure its helpful to me, ya know as in constructive? well yep...hope the chapter twas interesting...and I need to work on my grammer problems because just...wow o.O they are FRIGHTENING. ahah but anyways..

ElishiaNoBaka


	6. Sunlight

I Don't Own Princess Tutu...

This is a Fakir X Ahiru story. Kinda of Ahiru X Mute and Ahiru X Fakir cause she's still (yeh I know its taking FOREVER ) getting over Mute since he's with Rue.

Also I'd like to say that thoughts will be UNDERLINE&SLANTED _'like this'_ in quotations

ALSO when things are in BOLD **like this** it's either Ahiru quacking or it is a memory/dream come back to most likely haunt someone haha

* * *

This morning was the same as every other story morning. Light was shining through the curtains as a beacon of morning sun, it was a good omen. Outside a house/ antique shop with a sign titled Schmied was the happy chirping of songbirds, also a good omen. Everything seemed fine on the outside; however it is always best to look beneath the surface of things. So let's enter the forest on the outskirts of the village of Gold Crown.

Meandering around in the darkness, for the early morning light wasn't quite strong enough to penetrate through the trees shadows JUST yet was a girl around fourteen or fifteen by the looks. She had a slim, petite little figure and her hair was an unruly mess down to her thighs. The only thing that could be seen in detail were her two large shining orbs of crystal blue… Raising her arms above her head in an 'O' she daintily glided over the grass covered in morning dew and hugged a tree. The tree was a tall, strong oak-however as soon as she wrapped her lithe arms around its trunk its leaves began to cascade around her like hail; they went plummeting to the ground.

Startled forest green eyes burst open in shock as just a gasping gurgle fell out of Fakirs mouth. "Ahiru.." looking from side to side furiously he finally spotted the duckling waddling around the room desperately- as if a caged animal.

"**Qua?"** 'Fakir?' curious eyes stared at the boy as he fell out of his large bed and onto the floor. He tried to stand up but because of his covers only fell back down onto Ahiru.

"**QUAAAAAAAAAAA!" **waving her wings furiously in the shape of an 'X' her eyes were huge.

'FFSH'

"Oh my goodness Ahiru…" Fakir shook his head in a slight daze while standing up and staring at the feinted duck barely an inch from where he had fallen.

'_Baka…'_ Picking her up with one hand he set her on her makeshift duck bed and left to take the shower he had missed the night before. Coming out of the ten minute shower he saw that Ahiru, by the slow steady rhythm of her chest, was still snoozing quietly. Smile tugging at his lips he pulled on his boots, tucking his white pants into them, and slipped the little duck girl into his carrier bag. Walking into the kitchen he noticed that Charon wasn't making any breakfast so figured he was probably in the forgery.

'_Whatever I'll just make some toast…'_ popping two slices of bread into the toaster he figured the bird currently in his bag would probably want some later so he broke off some bread from a loaf, shoved it in a paper baggy and sat at the table waiting for the toast to be done.

Outside of his window he noticed everything outside seemed fine. Certainly a good day…. Right?

Grabbing the toasted pieces of bead the dark hair teen walked out of the house and made his way steadily to the Kinkan Academy. Students walked around talking with their friends joyously, the normal fan girls watched him like a hawk…luckily though the ones currently stalking him didn't have the guts to approach him and his glare to the outside world.

'_Well so far Ahiru and I are involved in the story…that's a thing for sure…but are we minor or main characters this time around…' _**A worthless knight and an extra princess who could never proclaim her love…**

His eye became unfocused and he swore beneath his breath as he went tumbling down, down into the ground. But that never came for instead someone caught him by his shoulders. "Ahh.." Dark green eyes met hazel green eyes "Fakir-kun are you alright?" questioned a serene yet somehow emotionless voice.

"Hai…Ayame-san…" Returning to a steadier stance than he was in previously he nodded and maybe, just maybe saw a shadow of a smile. However as soon as it arrived it was gone and she was walking over to his book bag sprawled out on the pavement.

"Ahiru!" he gasped softly to himself Ayame giving no indication that she heard. He nearly ran over himself but was beaten to the punch as his fellow classmate gracefully bent down and picked up the carrier by its shoulder strap. Next to it was a small yellow blob "Oh?" and picking it up a slim hand she brought it to her face for examination. "A duck…" Turning around so her face was fully visible she made eye contact with Fakir.

"Fakir…there was a duckling next to your bag." She stated simply holding the animal at her side

"Hmm…wonder what is was doing there…" he thought aloud even though he knew what the little creature had been doing there.

Hazel eyes blinked and she turned her pointy chin up in a somewhat determined way as if challenging him. On what she was challenging him on he didn't know.

"Ahh…well I guess I'll watch the duck to make sure it's ok…" she said turning to stare at the blue blue clear blue sky.

Catching Ahirus one eye that was peaking open he gave her a glare hoping she caught on. It would look weird if a guy went around carrying a duck all day...sure he had originally been planning on doing just that and hiding her but now if someone saw it like for example Ayame, they would be wondering 'why does he still have that duck' . Not that he meant anything bad but it could be a little bit suspicious…hopefully Ahiru understood that she should stay with Ayame and come back to him after school.

'_But being Ahiru…'_ mentally rolling his eyes he coughed causing both Ayame and Ahiru to look at him in either mild or in Ahirus case mucho curiosity "Well…I hope that that little thing finds her way back home after spending a day with you." Ayame smiled and much to Fakirs amusement Ahiru merely covered her mouth to contain the surprised **'qua'** that was undoubtedly coming out. Why, he didn't know because it's not like she had a human form where she would turn into a duck if uttering a whole **'quack'**.

Seeing that things were taking a bit of a long time Fakir merely shook his head while adjusting the messenger bag strap and walked away but not before turning backwards and waving to the two figures he was departing. "Be good." With that said he merrily made his way to the boys changing room…well.. as merrily as Fakir could that is.

* * *

Ahirus POV (Ahirus Point of View)

* * *

'_Soooooooo diiiizzy….' _Feeling a bit queasy and out of it in general I opened my eyes to find myself flattened against the grounds of my old school, the Kinkan Academy. Next to me was Fakirs messenger bag however he was nowhere to be seen. Wanting to look around more I instead closed my eyes for the sound of light footsteps was upon me.

Peaking through half lidded eyes I was met with the sightof a beautiful girl (even more beautiful than Rue-chan too!) with stunning green-grey orbs with just a hint of brown…what is it called again..? _'Ah hazel' _She had hazel eyes set under long and dark lashes I could tell even from here. She seemed like she was born of moonlight with the pale complexion and the long silver hair. And perhaps she was, I doubt I'd really get the chance to talk with her…she was after all, a human girl.

Long slender fingers grasped Fakirs messenger bag tightly as her back arched down then up again and a light bulb of realization lit up in my mind _'That's why she's familiar…she's in the advanced/special class that Mytho and Rue and Fakir used to have together.'_ She had a dazzling smile although it was just barely there-but I could spot a smile from a mile away.

"Oh?" snapping my eyes shut as fast as I could I could feel her walking towards me and soon she had lifted me into the air. "A duck…" Squinting warily I saw Fakir then looked up at the girl and then again looked to Fakir.

"Fakir…there was a duckling next to your bag." She said addressing him

"Hmm…wonder what is was doing there…" Fakir said thoughtfully

Looking away from the green eyed boy to the mistress who currently held my life in her hands _'Literally…' _I saw her stare at him in a way that seemed vaguely familiar…why I didn't know but…

"Ahh…well I guess I'll watch the duck to make sure it's ok…" Her eyes rolled up as she gak,zed into the sky. Meanwhile Fakir caught one of my eyes and we began a full out glaring contest. _'Jeeze I can't remember doing anything bad…who shoved a stick up his butt?!'_

Then he coughed. _'What the-?!'_ then cleared his throat "Well…I hope that that little thing finds her way back home after spending a day with you."

'_I have to spend a day with her?! I don't know her what if something happens?! What if one of us finds out something about the stor-OMG Fakirs bread is the best and she won't have it!!'_ hyperventilating and of course my eyes were bulging out of my skull, out of habit I covered my beak with my wings to stop the ever faithful **"Qu-"**

'_Calm down Ahiru…calm down….cheese…and Fakirs holy bread…AHH…ok…'_ my heart rate slowing down I looked up at the sound of fabric shifting. Turning on his heel Fakir was not even a few steps away when he turned backwards to wave at us "Be good." Swiftly turning he was back on his path to….somewhere… _'Baka! How dare he tell ME to be good! Ugh…thinks he so high and mighty….well __**I'll **__show HIM! Humph!' _Ticked off at my 'friend' I looked up to see the girl staring at his departed figure. I thought nothing of it though…probably was doing what I was doing and thinking how stupid he was! But, _still_….she could stop staring at him at any moment…. _Really…_

Rolling my eyes out of annoyance I began to stare at the ground planning ways to annoy Fakir when we next see each other but a soft sigh from above caught my attention. **"Qua?"** 'What?'

Hazel eyes stared at me coldly before sparkling some. The girl smiled and I found myself in awe, she was so…stunningly beautiful… "Well, konnichiwa there little Ahiru." A garbled string of nervous quacks flew from my beak before I remembered…Ahiru is another name for duck… _'Duh…'_ and she didn't know what I was saying anyways, how smart am I…

One perfectly arched eyebrow was raised "Well….anyways little one I'm Ayame and you'll be coming with me to my classes. First I have my dance class." _'Ayame huh...nice name…'

* * *

_

Somewhere In the Forest-closer than before

* * *

Stumbling through the brambles with the grace of a swan was a nude girl with long Halloween colored hair. Fluffy black bangs with a few sparse black streaks ran randomly through her hair. "I wonder what the world is like…I wonder if I'm really…real…" she giggled giddily "I can't believe this-I'm finally free! Tee hee.." Her skin was a creamy olive complexion and if one were to examine her naked figure closer they would find a strange birthmark on her left hipbone. It looked kind of like a waning moon with sunrays around it.

A vision of green eyes, sparkling with love flashed before her eyes and she smiled to herself as the warmth in her chest began to envelope her. The whole forest was silent besides the crunching of leaves beneath her feet and caw, caw cawing of crows far yet near.

They frightened her for some reason yet at the same moment she was willing to let them have her and eat her heart. This in turn also frightened her and in that moment she decided she wanted nothing better than for her knight in shining armor to rescue herfrom the horrid crows…and maybe she could find herself her knight, he was bound to come to her rescue as he had so many other times.

* * *

Staring out of the window was a hazel eyed girl with her duck, only this duck was not truly hers. With a disturbed **'qua'** the ducks eyes shot to the window. She could have sworn she'd heard the cawing of crows and she felt a shiver roll down her spin. _'Fakir…please be ok…' _

Meanwhile looking down Ayame stared at the duckling hiding on top of some of her books and under an umbrella. This morning the clouds in the sky definitely were pointing to a storm. And even if not there was no problem with being one who takes caution. Hearing a light **'qua'** she looked down at the duckling who's eyes seemed to shine with worry and love. Ayame sympathized at first before laughing quietly to herself. After all _it_-'_no SHE'_, she was just a duck (one mustn't question how one knows the gender of animals it just is). And, what would a duck worry about- _'maybe there wouldn't be any bread at the pond for her.'_

"Hah hah…" Ahiru looked up in question at the human girl giggling softly into the palm of her hand.



* * *

Indeed, what would a duck be worried for?

* * *

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO xD XD **D

THANKYOU **Musical spoons** (by the way I like your name) for the very helpful criticism- I lapped it up like a dog ahah. And I'm not a masochist so I'll avoid rubbing salt in my tiny wound (although maybe I should xD)

I usually do read my stories aloud but I get distracted pretty easily so you can guess how that goes. And recently I noticed all the misspellings and was like 'aww crap' lol. Yes I DID mean 'knight' and not night. Although a couple of the mistakes and lack of commas or periods are me trusting so much in my editor on Word so I'll try not to overlook things like that so much since I really despise it when people write fanfiction but you can't friggen READ what they wrote or its flow is just weird and stuff like that.

Hope the spelling in here wasn't as bad xD

**Marisol Akri** of course the plot thickens ahha I love complicating things so I think you will be pleased to know that I have quite the bit of plot twist ideas formatting and swirling in my mind for future chapters –insert evil cackling-

**Tinejensen** Don't you worry, Ahiru shall become one of the living err…humans soon enough ahah I just need a few more things to happen before I want her to stop being a duck so yeh. XD

And other people that may or may not be reading this uhm…strange stuff XD xD please feel free to give me any more Criticism or review me with any questions or anything because they really make my day lol. Well yeh, I guess I made Fakir fall a lot huh? Well that's because during last week I have fallen so many times and have three new scabs (curtsey of falling from being pushed by a friend). Oi, my friends have hurt me so much 0.o

But anyways thank you very much for reading and I hope that you found this chapter good and to your liking haha well yeh lol.

ElishianoBaka


	7. Calm and The Storm

I Don't Own Princess Tutu...

This is a Fakir X Ahiru story. Kinda of Ahiru X Mute and Ahiru X Fakir cause she's still (yeh I know ) getting over Mute since he's with Rue.

Also I'd like to say that thoughts will be UNDERLINE&SLANTED _'like this'_ in quotations

ALSO when things are in BOLD **like this** it's either Ahiru quacking or it is a memory/dream come back to most likely haunt someone haha

* * *

A young silver haired girl with glistening hazel eyes walked around the Kinkan Academy's Campus. One arm was folded to her chest with an adorable yellow duckling and the other arm had an umbrella clenched under her armpit and the hand was limply carrying her brown book bag. She had just come out of her math class, the last class of the day and had remembered that she needed to get home as soon as possible to help out her mother with the bakery. Trudging along an old path that led to the forest that the duck surely could call home she smiled into the sky. However her smile turned into a frown _'There really is going to be a rainstorm…maybe I should take the duck with me…'_ looking down she noticed the sparkling blue orbs peering up at in curiosity and chuckled to herself. _'Whoa how much of a baka am I? Hah…Water is a ducks element…but…I wonder if this duck will be able to survive the storm…looks like a big one…'_ looking back to the forest she decided her mother wouldn't be too happy with the whole animal development, 'what if it brought some disease in?!' she would scream.

"Heh...that's exactly what she would say…" smiling softly at the creature at her chest she knelt down gently. Now at the edge of a pond she lowered her arm down letting the yellow ball of feathers dip its feet in to check the water.

Giving a satisfied **'qua'** Ahiru began peddling around in the pond. It was a bit chilly still since winter was only just starting but it wasn't cold enough that she couldn't get inside the water. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the silver haired beauty stand up and began walking away, but not before she waved with a kind smile on her pale face aimed in Ahirus direction "Bye bye little duckling. Stay safe." Raising a yellow wing Ahiru waved back as best as she could **"Qua qua."** 'Bye bye Ayame-chan….'

Ahiru decided she would enjoy the water a little bit more before going home to Charons. However she had to leave a little sooner than she would have desired as a light droplet of water fell onto her beak. Going cross eyed it took a few seconds for her to figure out what was going on _'oh….so that's why she had an umbrella…' _

* * *

Sitting down, pale yet tan olive legs sprawled across from a girl with slightly below shoulder length orange and black hair with large black bangs hanging over her blue eyes which stared dully through the trees as precipitation began to kiss her skin ever so softly. "I'm so alone." She murmured bringing her hands to her face. A crisp wind blew against her naked body and she found her hands as well as body shivering. "Am I destined to be unloved?"

* * *

Raising her umbrella up to block the rain Ayame heard the distinct sound of someone crying. _'Nani?' _Speeding up her steps she rounded a few trees further into the forest trying to locate where the voice and sniffling was. A crisp wind blew against her legs which were barely covered by the little dress that was school uniform. _'It wasn't this cold before…'_ Turning around a few more trees Ayame gasped while dropping the umbrella and her book bag. Mud splattered against her skin sending goose bumps up her arms but that didn't matter. The rain had somehow become speeding bullets, speeding FREEZING bullets and her skin was immediately going into spasms trying to heat itself up. But none of this mattered for in front of her, deathly pale, was a nude girl. She was the source of crying…though her tears were impossible to distinguish with the raindrops falling.

"Oh my goodness!" the hazel eyed girl cried diving forwards while simultaneously ripping off her petty coat for this girl **definitely** needed it much more than she. "Are you ok? Are you alright? Has anyone hurt you?! Where are you from?!" bombarding the girl with questions while trying to make her look as presentable as possible with a mere petticoat was not easy so soon her questions stopped _'Whatever I'll just ask later….' _Grabbing the girl and lifting her up bridal style Ayame decided wrapping her up in the petticoat was the best that she could do so hastily slinging her book back over her shoulders she battled her way through the trees and the rain to get her and her newly found friend home.

* * *

Fakir stared outside of the window in slight worry. The storm outside was definitely not going to be letting up anytime soon and Ahiru was STILL out there. Growling in annoyance he didn't notice the figure that had walked beside him.

"Fakir…Fakir you need to eat…" tearing his gaze away from the window and onto his caretaker he sighed "Hai…."

* * *

In a Dark Room. Location Unknown

* * *

"Heh heh heh… Looks like things are finally moving on their own…I can't wait to see how this will go…" gloved hands clap making echos run throughout the seemingly endless space

"Heh heh heh…."

* * *

Back In the Forest

* * *

Running through the rain Ahiru squawked as a piece of hail _'HAIL'_ nearly **pounded **her skull in. That stuff was painful for humans…and she was a tiny little duck! _'Mannnn'_ tears were falling from the corners of her eyes **"Qua qua quuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"** 'Why meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee??'

* * *

"Useless.. I'm so useless…" chanted a depressed voice rocking back and forth. Looking down at the figure wrapped in towels on her bed Ayame sighed. _'This mystery girl had some problems.'_

Helping to towel dry the girls hair she also began to brush out the knots. "Do you have a name?" she asked figuring that now was better than before.

"N-no…?" staring up with wide eyes the nameless girl observed the room. It was relatively plain with wooden walls, a patterned rug that took up nearly the whole floor, paintings on the wall of scenery and a bookcase against the wall next to a door. Tree branches scrapped the three windows in the room making her shudder. It sure had been cold outside…

Raising a confused eyebrow but deciding it was fairly irrelevant whatever it was, a smile broke out on the paler girls face. "Well then…how does, Mai Yasha sound to you? It's perfect, I know it." The still shivering girl nodded "Hai…I like that na-name…"

"Mai Yasha then…."

Blue eyes shut slowly, defiantly, as the mystery girl slumped forewords.

"Hey."

Mai Yasha fell to her side, a tiny snore floating from her lips.

Ayame smiled softly "Hai..Mai Yasha…I think you'll do just fine…"

* * *

Looking outside the window for the umpteenth time Fakir growled beneath his breath. She could die if she got hit by a single piece of hail…

"Ahiru…"

He cringed before standing up, his desk chair falling to the ground with a clatter. Rushing to his closet he snatched out the cloak he hadn't donned for so many months. "I won't be useless to her. Not again!"

* * *

Tripping over her feet Ahiru fell into a huge puddle of mud.

'_That is gross on so many levels…'_ sure she was a duck but she liked water…not mud.

There was the distinct sound of crows or ravens cawing and the duckling shivered.

"**You're just a useless duck borrowing Princess Tutus powers" Princess Kreah laughed said snootily arching her back as she was supported by red tinted shard of Mytho.**

'_Mytho…'_ Blue eyes hazing over she looked into the sky _'Mytho…I wonder…one day can we all ever dance together again?' _

Ahiru ran underneath some sticks that stacked onto each other like a teepee. There was just enough room for her to squeeze in and find shelter from the hail and rain.

'_Just for our own enjoyment and not as puppets on strings?'_

There was a mighty flash of thunder and by the sounds of it, the thunder was not that far away.

'_As a part of a story?'_

Tears dribbled down her cheeks

' _As a part of ourselves?'_

"AHHHIRUUUUU!"

"**Qua?" '**huhh?'

'_Fakir?'_ suddenly the duckling felt her heart beat faster as a cloaked figure with glowing green eyes ran closer.

Running from under her shelter she flapped her wings to fly into his arms 'FAKIR!' **"QUACK!" **The joy from seeing him made her unimaginably happy.

Then it happened.

A great flash of thunder that had been buying its time, steadily inching closer and closer struck the duckling when she was halfway from her knight and she fell in a blurry flash of light to the ground as if in slow motion.

"A-ahiru…." The boy fell to his knees, mouth agape in disbelief. "Ahiru…." He moaned cradling his face in his hands at a feeble attempt to quiet the sobs within his aching chest. _'useless.useless.useless.'_ his eyes squinted shut. _'uselessuselessuseless'_ everything around him faded away into nothingness. _'she's gone…she's gone..oh kami-sama she's gone!'_ there was only him and the pounding against his head, whether it be his heartbeat or the hail raining down on him he didn't know. All that Fakir knew was that the woman he may have loved- the duck who's side he'd promised to stay by forever…she was gone…never to come back again…

"**AHIRU!!"**

* * *

Somewhere else slapping his thighs, laughter- the kind of laughter of a crazed man -erupted from a figure in the shadows "The stone just keeps gaining its speed." a sinister smile formed its way onto the man's chapped lips as he chuckled maliciously. "So much drama….it's absolutely delicious."

* * *

Thankyou anyone for reading this x sorry for taking a millenium to update haha well errr...I had a lot of stuff happening and HAPPY BELATED 4-20 (national smoke pot day lmao) and uhm...yeh...I didn't really have much time to do anything since theres testing soon and my friend ran away from home and since I knew stuff about it this

if you aren't fond of reading swear words then avoid the next letters in bold..

**STUPID ASS MOTHER FUCKING BITCH ASS COP called me in the middle of the GOD DAMNED NIGHT and started FUCKING SWEARING AT ME! UGHHHHH! I hate cops...**

so anyways my friend is back home...not exactly safe but whatever...stupid cop can kiss my butt...anyways I didn't have much time this week so I'm trying to make it up and I already have the next chapter halfway done so it'll be out soon enough

* * *

So anyways **Marisol Akyri** yes Ayame haha...oh my gosh I just realized that both my character and the one from Furuba have silver hair hahah well anyways I doubt that my character shall be as awesome and crazy as the one from Fruits Basket lol Well stay tuned for my next chapter my beezy x

* * *

Oh and if anyone likes the **Naruto Pairing** Ino X Naruto than check out the name LampsAndPigstyes which is a joint account between me and Ida aka TheSlytherinMuggle. If your interested then review me or keep an eye on my profile because I'll be posting the dates when TheSlytherinMuggle and I post the first chapter of our Ino Naruto story. Well, I guess thats it

Copy and paste the link below to get to the homepage of LampsAndPigstyes

/u/1556919/


	8. Loves Return, But For How Long?

I Don't Own Princess Tutu...

This is a Fakir X Ahiru story. Kinda of Ahiru X Mute and Ahiru X Fakir cause she's still (yeh I know ) getting over Mute since he's with Rue.

Also I'd like to say that thoughts will be UNDERLINE&SLANTED _'like this'_ in quotations

ALSO when things are in BOLD **like this** it's either Ahiru quacking or it is a memory/dream come back to most likely haunt someone haha

* * *

_Mukashi mukashi… there was once a duck…and a knight… the duck had at one time been a princess under a terrible spell by a horrible witch. The spell made her a mortal girl who loved a prince who would never love her back. However because the girl was so pure she became a princess instead of a regular peasant girl. And as was to be, the duck princess fell in love with a prince in a far away kingdom- but she had unknowingly set herself up for much heartache. The prince was betrothed to another princess. So while the duck princess pinned away for her prince, a knight, or rather her loves best and most faithful knight fell in love with her. But before they could even get a chance at their happily ever after the witch, seeing yet another way to disrupt the duck princess's life stole away her human body turning her back into a duck. A duck who could never love a knight for her heart only belonged to that prince…but with the spell broken…maybe…_

* * *

_'Light swirling around me, everywhere-where am I? Oh…I remember… Mytho and Rue-chan got their happily ever after while Fakir stayed with me and I with him. Fakirs such a good person…there was that storm and I was flying into his arms and…oh… am I dead?'_

Surrounded in a ball of light was a girl in fetal position with freckles dotting her face with long wavy orange hair cascading down her back ang elically. Arms and legs stretching out, the faint silhouette of wings wrapping around her body would be visible to all who wished to look as well as a strange birthmark on her right hipbone that looked kind of like a waning moon with sunrays around it. "Fakir…" she murmured softly to herself _'Is this a dream…?' _**"AHIRU!"** "Fakir…?"

Landing on the ground softly she saw the dancer, so cruel yet so kind weeping for her on the ground.

'_Am I dead…?'_ "Fakir-kun." He looked up slowly with squinted tear filled eyes that widened slowly. "A-ahiru?!"

Ahiru circled her wrist above her head like she had so many times as Princess Tutu "Fakir-kun…" she smiled at him with all the happiness in her soul "would you like to dance with me?"

* * *

_Crying, sobbing, hurting, feeling._ So many things, thoughts were running through Fakirs head as he heard _THAT_ voice. The only reason he didn't snap his head up was because all logic, all reason told him that she was dead. A thunderbolt was deadly in the rain, especially when on a tiny little duckling like her. Besides she hadn't spoken to him for months, how would she now?... Yet…still…

Staring through a fogged vision he saw a glowing peach skinned girl with long orange hair flowing around her as if she were in water and bright blue eyes. Her thin salmon lips parted to utter his name softly in a way he had only dreamed of hearing._ 'Am I dreaming…?' _

Her eyes glinted from light that appeared out of nowhere. _'No…fate cannot be so cruel as to tempt me so…'_ he thought…but…still…he'd had plenty of dreams where out of nowhere she became human again and… _'but kami those eyes…'_ "A-ahiru?!" he had to know for sure if it was her.

Raising her arms above her head in a gesture so familiar he knew what she was going to ask of him even before those shimmering blue orbs took on that glow…that light, which she and only she possessed.

"Fakir-kun…would you like to dance with me?" she asked as the bewitched boy numbly nodded his head.

Floating on her toes in a way that rivaled even Princess Tutus dance itself, Ahiru was soon bending down to lightly touch Fakirs held out hand. On contact the boy couldn't help but marvel at how smooth and cool to the touch she was. From his kneeling position, on one knee as if he were to propose to her, they rose up as one person from the ground, from the dust and the ashes. They rose into the sky and their spirits became unified as they danced a lovely Pas De Deux. Their true selves were finally out and in the open- soaring like a blazing infernal-like the rapid thumpthumpthumps of their hearts. There was no limit to anything they could do and the hail and rain seemed to evaporate until all that was left was Ahiru, Fakir and the sky they belonged in. This was their stage.

However as many beautiful things must, their dance came to an end. Ahirus thin arms slowly wrapped themselves around Fakirs strong neck and she stood balanced on one foots tiptoes so that her head came to his nose. Her chest was thrust against his own so that they could feel each others heartbeat. Sweat dripped down her cheekbones and fell against him. "Ahiru…" Inhaling her scent the ecstasy-intoxicated boy closed his eyes to enjoy the perfect moment.

Fakir had his left leg forward and bent at almost a ninety degree angle while the back leg stood straight and strong in a diagonal line behind him. His rough yet gentle hands, gentle for her, always for her, raised the girl into the air by her waist as he slide his legs up and stood with his back and body 

completely straight. She gave a surprised gasp but upon opening his eyes Fakir saw that she was smiling in a warm way down at him. "Fa-fakir…"

Earth met sky, emerald met blue. They were trapped in eternity, never close enough to even touch each other. Such opposites yet..yet…

'Being held up by his supporting arms makes me feel like I'm finally free of everything…I'm safe…and…warm…' the once duck now girl sighed softly in content. _'This warmth is just like that time I found you crying for Mytho…you were so kind and warm and…wait…Mytho? Mytho!' _blue eyes widened with realization and suddenly Ahiru felt sick to her stomach. _'Am I betraying Mytho?!'_ she thought in horror. Suddenly everything around her was swirling and whirling and _'oh kami I'm gonna puke!'_

Suddenly losing all grace Fakir noticed that she no longer seemed light as a feather and let his eyes meet her own. They swirled with so many emotions and he felt his heart fall _'I know that look…' _he grimaced while setting her to the ground _'That look means….'_ "Mytho…" she uttered so quietly anyone else would have mistaken it for the wind. But he knew…he knew that as much as he wished…it was still apparently Mytho who held her heart. _'Damn it… even now it's still him that's on her mind. HIM when I'm her. HIM when I'm holding her.'_ Roughly spinning on his heals Fakir grabbed Ahirus hand and jerked her after him. Forest green eyes softened and his fury for a second was forgotten before it reappeared even more ferocious than before. Dropping her petite hand he glared ahead and hissed for her to follow after him. Strangely enough, she did. And she did it without any complaints, merely a dazed look on her face.

They walked in silence and suddenly, all to suddenly Ahirus body became aware of how cold it was when you are walking in the rain along with the cold, brisk wind slapping you in the face.

'_When did this transaction take place?'_ she wondered, half of her thoughts still preoccupied on a silver haired, amber eyed prince. Her blue orbs closed beneath long feathery lashes and she wrapped her arms around herself _'When did it become so cold…?'_ snapping her eyes open as she tripped over a twig and fell into Fakir there was a grunting sound before she was pushed off of him. He turned his head just enough to glare at her icily. Shivers running down her spine she inhaled sharply _'When did HE get so cold? It's like… It's almost like before only..Somehow…somehow it's different…'_ staring at him curiously she noticed his clenched fists "Fakir…Fakir…are you upset?" she prodded in a worried tone.

He stopped walking then and she felt a smile ready to overtake herself _'He's going to open up to me!' _she thought excitedly _'This is great-'_ Then he started walking again. Without even saying a word.

* * *

ugh been a while since I've updated…well no more testing and I plan on staying home all week since we still have testing schedule and frankly…I don't like the teacher I'm stuck with . hopefully I can manage that. Either way I've already got a portion of the next chapter written so as soon as that's done I shall update…damn my laziness…. But it will be up DEFINETELY by the end of the week D

**

* * *

**

**Marisol Akyri** aka **anon**, Hahhahahahaha muahahhahah AHAH.I love being evil to Fakir…so much amusement –cough- well anyways…. Nice hahaha . Hope that you can review me as your normal self soon


	9. All In A Days Work

Of Course I don't Own any anime of my own. Sad, I know.

**'THIS IS A MEMORY EH'**

_'and this is thinking yeh'_

"and this is talking regularly"

Well...Yep...That's bout it.

* * *

When Fakir and Ahiru finally reached 'home' they were surprised (Ahiru in a pleasant way) by Charon smiling widely at them with his arms open and showing a beautiful white dress. It was simple with a slight flare to the bottom and a pattern of tiny stars edging the hem. Fakir was a bit suspicious.

"Konnichiwa Charon-san!" running forwards she barreled right into him, forgetting for a bit that she was only wearing a pair of shirts. Shirts that happened to sly up a bit which in turn caused a red faced Fakir to scream out in…freight? Who knows… one would be willing to say that the boy got an inner pervert somewhere in him. But who are we to judge?

Meanwhile Fakirs mind was working in overdrive trying to be rid itself of the image of her smooth skin that shone so much in the light. Tempting him so much, screaming at him to slide a hand, or even a finger against it to see if it really was as smooth and soft as it seemed.

"Ahh Ahiru-chan, Fakir. I was expecting you both." Charons eyes were crinkled in a smile as the blue eyed girl backed out of his caring embrace. The teen that was still recovering from previous (though solitary) embarrassment tilted his head to the side "Really? Why?"

"Oh don't mind him! Who is that dress for? Can I see it more? Do you have any others?" Fakirs eye twitched as the two walked into the house leaving him alone outside the door.

' "**Fakir?" out of the corner of his eye Fakir saw Ahiru trip yet again, but this time, he was aware of the plush little things pushed firmly against his back. Fighting desperately against his blush, for after all he was a boy with hormones and… needs… well…let's leave it at hormonal needs… **

"**W-what?" coughing into his fist slightly he twisted around and his eyes nearly bulged out of his skull before he twisted on his heal and rigidly faced forwards. "A-ahiru why are you naked?" he questioned eye twitching**

"**Wh-wha?" there was enough silence for a pin to drop.**

…

"**AHHHHHH!!" **

**From then on Ahiru wore both his Red button up shirt and black shirt to hide her nudity. This left Fakir shirtless but luckily as they made their way through town no one (at least not his fan girls) were out and about due to the storm…'**

"Fakir are you going to come in?" snapped out of his daze Fakir saw Ahiru not in his shirts anymore _'which she happened to look really good in'_ he thought with slight annoyance, but instead in the pretty white sun-dress Charon had earlier.

Shoving her hands forward, damp bangs covering her eyes , Ahiru squeaked out a tiny 'thanks'.

"Eh?" staring it took him a second to gain back his composure "Oh." And lazily take back the shirts she was holding out. Somewhere between here and there, their fingers lightly grazed against each other causing Fakir to recoil sharply, as if touched by poison. _'What the hell was that?!'_ he thought scrunching his nose up. Ahiru was staring at him with wide eyes. "Ahahahahha."

Her laughter was nervous and seemed to hide something.

"Ahahhaha. Ah herrrmmmm…Welll alrighty then! ahhahah!" speeding back inside of the house with much vigor she left Fakir yet again in the dust. _'was that a blush? Maybe a fever…Urhg…what ever…I suppose I should go inside already…'

* * *

___

Meanwhile Ahiru was twirling nostalgically around the large rectangular table in the dining room.

'_It's been so long. Forever since I've been able to dance!'_ she thought dreamily before stumbling and falling into the wall. After slowly sliding down she continued laying on the floor staring into the ceiling. _'Wonder why Fakir was acting so weird when we were walking…'_ his smiling face flashed before her eyes and she unconsciously let her hand wander to settle on her chest_. 'I like it when he smiles at me like that…'

* * *

___

Walking into the kitchen Fakir blinked and his mouth fell open. Snapping his jaw shut he raised an eyebrow "What are you doing on the floor Ahiru?" blinking she then turned away from the ceiling and smiled at the boy for a second...then she began frowning as he added a "baka" to that previous statement.

"I'm not stupid!" she shouted jumping up and pointing an angry index finger at him

"Tch…whatever." Walking foreword, rolling his eyes and totally disregarding her, Fakir turned the knob to the stove and set the tea kettle on so it could boil. Then he silently sat down at the table leaning back on the chair and began to drum his fingers against the tables wood.

With a sigh Ahiru plopped down across from him and propped her elbows onto the table so that her hands could balance her chin and head. "Heeeeeeeeeeyyyyy. Fakirrrrrr." He looked up still drumming his fingers "Nani?" his voice is gruff and suddenly Ahirus heart seems to beat a little faster but she ignores it because it's just _Fakir_. Just him.

"Ah…Ah…."she closes her eyes to think and brings her hand to her chin in a thoughtful motion "AH!" slamming her fists down on the table she smiled "Ano...Can I get enrolled in the Academy again?!"

He snorted causing her to sweat drop "Tch. Like you could even get into there? What? You want to dance again?" he smirked at her as her face steadily became redder and redder. _'He….he…'_ his smirk widened as the silence stretched on. _'He….'_ There was a high pitched squeak out of nowhere and Ahiru jumped out of the chair with a scream.

A scream that coxed a few chuckles from the throat of the ever sarcastic dancer walking to the stove to take the teakettle of the stove.

"Oi relax. It's just the tea." one hand held a plain white stone mug and the other poured the steaming water nearly to its rim. Walking back to the table the black haired youth dipped his tea packet into the cup a few times before setting it to the side. After a few seconds he snapped at her "What?!"

Ahiru raised her hands and was swinging them all over the place "Ahh! Ahhh! I just uhmmmmm!" she was laughing and giggling wildly and rocking this way and that on her chair.

"Your uhm tea uhm ahhhh-" "Never mind just shut up." At those words Ahiru immediately froze up and fell into the table, wide smile fading as she finally slammed her head into the table.

Fakir sipped at his tea quietly and was enjoying himself when a muffled sound met his ears. "Nani?"

There was another muffled sound only slightly easier to understand. "Ahiru" Fakir sighed gazing at her disheveled orange hair, "raise your head up so I can _hear_ you." she nodded and slowly raised her head, orange tresses falling out of a sloppy braid that he just now noticed, the hair cupping her face.

Her eyes were half lidded but what he could see of them was dark and dull "Ahiru?" he tried hard to keep the worry out of his voice, truly, he did. But when he saw her eyes so unlike the normal happy-go-lucky cheery sheer idiot eyes she usually possessed he was at a loss of words. He repeated her name making her jump a little.

"A-ah?" she looked up confused and he tried to smile at her in a comforting way "Ahiru what were you saying earlier?"

"Well...do you think I'll get into the Kinkan Academy?" her eyes sparkled at him with excitement, forgetting the previous embarressment.

"Hmm...Perhaphs.." his gaze shifted away from her and to the ceiling, "I could probably convince Neko-sensei to let you join...Pike and Lillie are there still."

"Pike..and Lillie?" the names were barely uttered out of her mouth as tears were trailing silently down her cheeks. Soon enough these became sobs, sobs of nothing and yet containing everything.

"The-they won't remember m-m-me!" she moaned softly brushing her palms against her eyes "I'll be all alone and I won't even have, have...friends! and I won't be goo-good enough and I'll be a-a baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaka!"

Fakir stared at her in alarm before jumping up and taking her in his arms _'Ok girls are suppose to settle down when they get held right? '_His head was spinning and whirling and he unconsciously began stroking her hair like he used to stroke her feathers when she was a duckling.

Elsewhere...

* * *

Blue eyes fluttered open and stared around, taking in the unfamiliar sight. "Where...am I?" she breathed softly before letting her gaze linger on a boy with tan skin, cold, calculating sapphire eyes and silver hair held up in a high, studious looking pony tail leaning against the doorframe. He had a sharp chin that jutted out slightly, a small nose, thin pastel lips set in a straight line and perfectly arched eyebrows- definitely a sight to see.

"You're in my house." His voice was an echo around her yet it somehow managed to sound as smooth as water.

"Oh…" she continued to stare shamelessly at him and the room was silent for a few minutes before the boy cleared his throat and sat down in a chair next to the door.

"Who are you?" they questioned at the same time, the girl tilting her head to the side causing her bangs to hide half of her face.

The boys face remains impassive "I'm…" the door opens and in enters Ayame, silver hair up in a bun.

A soft smile breaks out on her face "Mai Yasha" "Hai?" "This is my brother-

* * *

Night time came and went soundlessly for after Ahirus crying fit came to an end she fainted and Fakir took her into his bed and laid her down beneath the covers. "Ahiru.." his fingers traced her jaw line softly, delicately. 'What's happening to you Ahiru…?' noticing his fingers acting without his consent he paused then decided that there was no harm. She wasn't awake anyways.

"Ahiru.." he smiled. Her name just felt so right on his lips 'so perfect…' he sat down beside her, his weight causing the bed to sink a little bit then stared at not the girl sleeping soundly next to him but the wall in front of him. "Ahiru…I…I wish you felt the same way for me as you felt for Mytho…I wish I could be your Mytho instead of such a…a worthless knight…Gomen…gomen for not being able to give you your happy ending…"

Shadows flickered across the room from a candle, dancing against the walls. Fakir though, lost in his trance wasn't able to see the shadow behind him that made motions as if it was laughing.



* * *

"Excellent! Excellent! The play is progressing beautifully! Heh heh! Wishes are a dangerous thing my dear….dear relative… Wishes can hurt, wishes can heal, but most importantly…wishes can defy the laws and foundation with which we are built on!" there was an obscene laughter and the silhouette of a man throwing back his head in amusement. His eyes shined viciously. "So be it then!" his mouth twisted into a snarl "You shall have your wish and become, not a worthless knight!...for that is but unchangeable…BUT! A prince…with more than one princess! Mytho seemed to get the better half of the bargain…but we shall see my puppet..we shall see…"

* * *

**H**O**L**Y. **F**U**D**G**E**. I have not updated for **soooo** long. O.O anyone who is still reading this, I'm very, very sorry. New story and for some reason English is giving shit loads of work. Then I've been going to Karate more often and helping my mom teaching on Saturdays and my mom moved my computer out of my room so I could get up earlier…which isn't working . well, anyways... If you're still reading then thank you so much. This chapter has been almost nearly finished for so long but I haven't had the stupid time to get onto it. Aiya. Not fair. I'll update soon I hope o.O

ElishiaNoBaka

Reviews are sweet. Actually after I lose any motivation they are what get my ass into gear. ; ; also, I love getting help and suggestions, I'm not a perfect writer. D


	10. Morning Troubles

So I still don't own this...dag nagit...

REMEMBER!! "TALKING" **'THINKING'**

* * *

The morning was a typical morning for everyone that lived in Kinkan. However outside there were problems…

* * *

"Hey! The Gates are locked!" "What? The Gates are locked?!" " How could that be?" a flamboyantly dressed man with silver hair and golden eyes observed what was happening with suspicion. **'This does not bode well.'** He thought grimly before bringing up a white gloved hand. **'This does not bode well with me at all…'**

Inside the village many were just waking up and moving about. Most houses were quiet while others were extremely lively. Let's enter a particularly lively one on this morning.

* * *

"FAKIR!" SPLAAAAAAAAAT!!

A springy young girl with long orange hair braided down to her butt ran smack dab into an oak door opened by another, slightly older looking boy. He was clad only in a pair of black sweat pants, his naked skin glistening slightly from the bath that he had just exited. Green eyes rolled and he sighed while running the hand, not holding a white towel, through his still damp green hair. "Ahiru…?" he blinked then raised an eyebrow at the girl now twitching on the ground. A dribble of drool fell from a corner of her mouth

'**Ah… guess she ran into the door…?' **her head lolled to the side, wide eyes swimming **'yep…she really needs to stop running into doors…'** the teen shook his head before nudging her with his foot "Oi…Ahiru…oi…Ahiru no baaaaaaaaaaka. Wake up..." he clicked his tongue in annoyance **'whatever she's got it coming to her anyways…'** before giving a swift kick to her side.

Ahiru howled in pain while jumping up "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! YOU BRUTE!" her finger was pointing at him accusingly. Fakir rolled his eyes again "You know…it's rude to point." He grabbed her fingers in his hand and jerked it towards him. This of course caught Ahiru off guard and made her run smack dab into his chest.

"Ooof." Fakir blinked then looked down to see a blushing Ahiru staring straight through him **'eh?'** he tilted his head to get a better look, she was just at his shoulders, almost to his chin. **'well that was unexpected'** he thought, an un-noticed smirk twitching against his lips.

"You know…" he bent down to her ear, voice husky and deep "you shouldn't be so easy to pull…who knows what kind of people can and _will_ take advantage of that…"

Ahiru shivered against him and Fakir raised his eyebrow slightly "Tch…feel free to give me my room, maybe along the way you can help yourself stop shivering…" her face became pale for some reason **'what in the…?'** "And get yourself a jacket or something."

The obviously disheveled girl banged her head up in down rapidly then quickly she spun on her heal and ran away, dust rising up from her speed. The knight now along shook his head "Weirdo…" but a smile he didn't notice had risen on his face.

* * *

AHIRU POV.

* * *

'**Fakirs taking FOREVER! I need to know if I can go with him to the academy!' **"Fakir!" the once duckling girl growled beneath her breath. He'd been bathing foreverrrrrrrrrr and still wasn't done **'I know for a fact when I'M bathing I only need a minute or three and I'm done. Jeeze! And my hair is waaay longer and harder to manage!'**

Suddenly out of nowhere the door she'd been banging on flew open, right into her face and body.

"O…ouch…" as if in slow motion Ahiru fell onto her side then began to twitch randomly. **'Woooooooww where did all the stars come from?' **the girls head lolled to the side and she began to drool **'mmmh…chocolate iiiiice cream and stars… '**

Swirly eyes disappeared though in the blink of an eye as a swift kick was delivered to her ribs. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! YOU BRUTE!" a delicate peach finger pointed angrily at the teen that had offended her. Green eyes rolled at her childishness "You know…it's rude to point."

"Ooof." Suddenly, all too suddenly Ahiru found herself pulled forward into him, the hand not being held by him being right above his heart which was steadily pumping harder and harder against her palm.

"You know…" suddenly his deep voice was right against her ear, his breath hot against her skin. "you shouldn't be so easy to pull…who knows what kind of people can and _will_ take advantage of that…" **'Is he hinting at something?!'** the girl thought biting her lip to suppress the shudders that ran down her spine. **'Such electricity'** she thought biting her lower lip harder.

Ahiru shivered again and prayed that Fakir didn't notice it this time. But it seems that her luck was against her "…free to give me my room, maybe along the way you can help yourself stop shivering." **'oh kami-sama! He noticed!!' **she paled noticeably yet at the same time felt exhilarated and excited. "…and get yourself a jacket or something." **'Why is his voice so…is it always this…' **she struggled for a word that could describe his voice but came up with a blank. Mouth moving to open, however no words spilled out. A few seconds later and still no words came to mind… at least none that she could say out _loud._ **'Whoa he's got reaaaaaaly nice abs….'**

Ahiru merely settled for nodding as similar thoughts paraded around in her head. But whe she finally began realizing that she was still there she spun around on her heal and speedily made her flustered way out of his presence.

* * *

Outside the village of KinKan

* * *

"Your majesty!" cried a man dressed flashy, yet tastefully. He knelt down on one knee and bowed his head in respect, face hidden from view. His tight white pants tucked into shiny brown boots that stopped at his calf.

There was a silver breastplate over the lilac undershirt he wore and silver shoulder guards that bulked out slightly. Over the under shirt, (visible just barely underneath the armor) stopping at his biceps was a silky looking shirt with pinkish emblems adorning it. Tied at his neck was a white scarf with lilac tassels.

Two noteworthy things that this person had would most definitely be the white beret with a single golden feather sticking out from the top, and a beautiful sword at his hip. It gleamed in the light with an almost amused look to it. Very bizarre for a sword.

"Sommerstern…You may rise. I've told you a many time that you needn't bow in my presence" the face rose to reveal two shining, luminous pearl orbs and long midnight lashes that barely contained his eyes. A few locks of deeply curled black hair managed to find their way out of the small hat on his cranium. Sommersterns face was angular with a square jaw. He was somewhere in between adolescents and adulthood for sure. If an age need be assigned one would most likely guess the early twenties or mid-twenties.

"We can find no way into the place, the gates are most definitely locked." His eyes shone with worry for his friend and higher upper. "What will you do?"

A youthful boy around 18 or so, give or take a year or two stared with hard, calculating eyes at the scene. "I…I don't exactly know." His plump lower lip seemed to pout "But we will figure something out." A hand swept a few silvery strands off of his forehead.

The Prince was dressed in mostly all white with hints of gold here and there. Over his clothes he wore a royal purple vest with golden feathers sewn on. On the chest was the emblem of a crown. Attached to the vest, flowing around him majestically was a long white cape with gold lining the bottom. At his hip was the famous sword that could break hearts. The one that broke his a not so long time ago…

* * *

By the time that Fakir made it to school he was nearly late to his ballet class. As usual he was swooned over by girls and unfortunately a few guys. '**Ack. They just never stop.'** His eye twitched and he sighed before looking to the ceiling. **'Today just won't end will it?'**

The class all stretched and the boy was annoyed to hear that yet again the class would be co-mingling with the other, less advanced class. From behind him he could hear the familiar voice of Lillie's older brother Sergio.

"Jeeze this is so annoying, I mean could we get on with real dancing?! Where's the passion-the joy the hard, bone breaking, work?!" soon enough the voice stopped and Fakir felt somebody sling their arm over his shoulder "Ahh Fakir. What caused you to be late this morning? Maybe a horrible breakup with a fan?" **'Why does he have to be obsessed with star-crossed lovers for?'** Green eyes rolled "Sergio please try to contain your enthusiasm." **'Though the guy would have a ball if he knew about Ahiru…'**

"HAH! So there isssss someone!" the loud voice suddenly seemed much more loud as everyone in the room became silent, all eyes watching and waiting expectantly for Fakirs answer.

Fakir counted to ten to attempt cooling himself off…which didn't' work if one were to watch the snarl on his face. "Look Sergio just because you have problems with the opposite gender doesn't mean I do. So get out of my life!"

His voice was icy, the tone that no one could defy. Sergio laughed and slapped his friend on the back. Eyes closed and smile wide "So who's the chick that's got your panties in a bunch?"

Fakirs already glaring eyes became slits. He was beyond pissed. **'Sergio just knows too much for his own good…'** fists tightened so much that blood was drawn…it went unnoticed, just the smug smile from Sergio and everyone else 'ooo-ing' and 'ahh-ing' at the stalemate between he two whom were usually such great friends… well…they seemed to tolerate each other fairly well…most the time.

Calloused hands, hands of a writer slammed against the blond haired peer causing him to stumble back ungracefully. Eventually he fell.

"I'm warning you Sergio… don't get on my bad side…and stop with your childish antics…it's getting old." Glaring down at him Fakir felt invigorated. **'this should stop him from doing anything stupid by the time Ahiru is admitted in…' **

There was a dark chuckle from behind Fakir for he began to walk away. He stiffened. "Heheh.You think you can keep her a secret forever?"

Fakirs eyes hardened **'her****? He says it as if he knows something about Ahiru...' **

"Well tell ya what! I'll find out! And when I do! Well! We'll see Fakir! We'll see!"

Turning on his heel Fakir glared daggers at the boy now sitting on the floor. He uttered merely one word. A word that was so simple yet held so much spite that it was scary. His eyes narrowed even more at the blond boy and his lips parted slowly. "Baka." underneath his breath he began to whisper, however where he did not notice someone else did.

* * *

"Ho! Ho! Ho! It seems that the knight is a little bit pwo-tective of is wittle Ahiwoo-channnnnnnnn!!" yellow eyes burned in a darkness so cold and foreboding. The old man whom the eyes belonged to clicked his tongue and wiped his eyes as if they were filled with tears.\

"Alas this is not really progressing fast enough...lets speed the story up!" the eyes closed and the sound of clapping could be heard echoing in the blank space. Suddenly there was the sound of a chair rolling and the eyes targeted a scope with a familiar looking prince and his servants crowding around the gate. His golden eyes seemed to lock onto the sinister yellow eyes but soon they began flickering elsewhere, as if unsure,still though. They showed the eyes of a knowledgable person.

"Ah, ah ah. Dear prince you will not be allowed in the story. That would most definetely not due...unless... kuu kuu kuu kuu." his chuckling steadily grew louder, louder, louder and amazingly enough more sinister with each intake of breath.

"Yes! Splendid! That shall be a beautiful performance! I cannot wait for that of all things to unravell!!" a scope zoomed in on a girl sitting on a chair next to a pond. A smile was shining brightely across her face and her eyes glowed with a serene happiness.

A frown appeared on Silberhaus leathery face. "No! You will not sit there enojoying yourself!" he rose up and lifted a hand up as if to caress her cheek "You will not sit there when your very existences an oxymoron. When you shouldn't even be **breathing!**" he sat back down on his spiny chair and combed back some of his gray hair.

Back slouching over he sighed. "I'm much to old, yet at the same time too young. How shall I make this progress?" his eyes closed as he snapped his fingers. A grin over took his face. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that?!"

* * *

YKFRDCUTLFUF. yep. That's tooooooooootally a word. Well I have free time so updates willcome as fast as I can get them, its the internet thing I have trouble with. But I will hopefully be able to do this stuff just fine D

ELISHIANOBAAAAAKA!!

* * *

animedancer101 : thankyou ever so much D I'll try my best haha

Marisol Akyri: lol yeh I know, being nice is hard for me to do. OMG SUMMER! YESSSS! hopefully more updates.

Luna-chan: so I'll be updating A LOT more often...I hope . if your still even reading this for how long it's taken me to get this done aiya. sorry bout that


	11. An Underlying Fear

"Talking" **'Thinking'**

I think it's been established I don't own Princess Tutu.

and I plan on being evil to Fakir and Ahiru so P nyahhhhhh

* * *

A girl with choppy black and orange hair stared in curiosity at the boy before her. He wore a vacant expression upon his handsome face. She parted her lips to say something but a smooth voice cut the air into pieces instead, splitting the focus of her attentions calm.

"Why aren't you at school?"

The boys eyes shut and his nose scrunched up as if he smelt something putrid. Suddenly his face resumed its stoic nature; he shot the question back, coldly, to the voice in the shadows.

Then, entering the light to stand behind him was a girl. Her silver hair was pulled into a tight bun, long silvery forelocks glinting like liquid moon beams, dangling against the sides of her face. Her bright hazel eyes shut as she lifted her hands up to strangle the boy from behind.

She made no sound, slender fingers hovering over his neck. He continued to sit in the chair, completely unawares as the hands moved closer and closer.

"You cannot so foolishly skip out on your studies, we've been fortunate enough to be able to enroll into the Kinkan Academy. It would be horrible if we were to be kicked out do to the absence of the elder, more responsible of the two students...Ayame."

Ayames hands had previously been lowering, slowly, but suddenly they dug into his shoulder blades and she spoke, leaning down to his ear. "I must entertain our guest dear, foolish, but still dear, little brother. I must prep her for I plan on taking her to be enrolled into the Academy. Don't you think that is fun? A good idea?"

The boys eyes became half lidded and the corner of his mouth seemed to twitch in agitation. "Has she showed any promise in any of the arts?" he questioned softly while leaning himself into her firm hands.

"No…not yet…"

He grunted at her response before raising a hand. It was a signal that he wanted her to stop the massage.

"I will leave and talk to my teacher about letting her into the music classes. I shall tutor her on-"I can dance!" Ayames head snapped to the girl that had silently been watching. Said girls blue eyes were currently squinted shut, her small hands curling into fist.

When she had shouted that she'd also stood up and knocked over the chair she'd been sitting in across from the boy. His cold eyes had snapped open, bright sapphire resting on the girl for, but a second, no moment longer.

"I shall speak to Neko-sensei , the ballet teacher then on behalf of your absence and the studies that Mai Yasha shall part take in." He stood up suddenly, eyes flickering to Mai Yasha when no one was paying attention. "I do hope you can dance…" he murmured under his breath before exciting the room.

* * *

Fakir breathed slowly in and out, in and out, palm covering his eyes as he attempted to relieve his stress. **'Bakana…that was so foolish…to foolish…'** he chewed on the inside of his gums.** 'Even if Sergio did have it coming…'** there was the sound of footsteps on the ground, to heavy to be a dancer, and this made the teen suspicious. No one would be here unless they were a dancer and those clunky stumbles were definitely not of any kind of dancer…unless Femio. But that imbecile would be rambling on and on about his 'beauty' and other absurd things. Besides that he'd probably be running into things, or something like that… **'Baka…' **But no…this wasn't that idiot…Who could it be?

Fakir stiffened and became on guard as he gracefully made his way to the partially opened door that led into the currently vacant hallway. He eyed a broom stick leaning in the corner. With a few quicksteps or even a graceful leap he could easily be in arms reach of it and use it as a weapon against the intrud-"Neko-sensei?"

**Fakir blinked. 'Anyone with ill intent would be asking for him…'**

"Neko-sensei.", the voice repeated, echoing throughout the hallways. Fakir instantly relaxed as he saw the back of the person who'd called out.

The voice was that of a student with long silver hair tied in a high pony. They sounded masculine but that hair looked so much like Ayames… **'but she never wears her hair in that fashion…besides she has more than enough grace to walk through the halls without making a sound unless she's wearing something like heels…or…something…'** Fakir shook his head silently while watching the strange character meander around. After a few minutes the person (who's gender had yet to be identified by Fakir) stopped walking and fell to their left, right into the wall. Fakir sighed but shook his head deciding that this was better than just cutting class entirely.

"Hey…hey…" Fakir growled in annoyance as he grabbed the person's shoulders and shook them. They were slumped against the wall in a manner that their face was hidden by their bangs, and the shadows cast out from the bangs. However when he began to shake the person their head lolled to the side and the silver bangs were swept out of the way to reveal a clear view of this persons face.

It was a boy, one that was maybe a year under him. Fakir studied his face for about a second before shaking his head **'he really does look like Ayame…'** "Hey!" he called out again, a little worried this time. They didn't seem to be willing to wake anytime soon, and this was a valid enough reason to avoid class…

However even with the good point of being able to miss the class, Fakir found himself grunting in annoyance while lifting the boy up to put him in piggy back position "Alright…I don't know who you are but we're going to the infirmary." He shook his head and wrapped the kids arms around his neck loosly before hooking his arms underneath his knees to keep him from falling. Grunting again before staring at the ceiling he began walking away to the nurses office.

* * *

Somwhere in the forest.

* * *

"Ahhh!" the-once-a-duck-now-a-girl child fell face first into a tree.

She lay on the ground for a few minutes, mind wandering to here or there, never really resting on one subject for too long. **'Fakir…'** she stared into the brightness of the sun hanging over head. The clouds had been clearing lately and she was glad for that. Ahirus hand rose to rest on her heart. **'Fakir…**' She sighed as his forest green eyes flashed through her mind only to be replaced with nothingness. Then the scene from earlier in the morning flashed through her mind. Her cheeks suddenly became flushed and her eyes squeezed shut "F-fakir…"

_His soft hair dripping with water down his finely toned chest, down the muscles etched into his lean figure. His strong, tan arms, his.._ Ahiru shook her head, eyes wide, confused- but mostly she was just mucho weirded out. She shook her head before sitting up, smiling to herself as she spotted a few dandelions quivering in the wind. **'I can make a wish… right?'** Rolling over she crawled on her hands and knees towards the weeds being caressed by the wind. A black butterfly with orange patterns on it landed on one of the dandelions. A Monarch.

'**Ahhh! That's so pretty…**' her eyes sparkled with excitement as she slowly inched closer and closer with her eyes on it and only it. She was the mighty huntress of the forest, the queen of the jungle, the prowess of the night, the-"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The chicken running from a tiny bumble bee…

"CHARONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!" she cried hysterically, fat tears of fear welling up in her cerulean eyes "SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" the butterfly flew off and past the dandelions landing on a fresh spring green blade of grass right next to them. A sparkling dewdrop tumbled down its side before landing with a tiny, insignificant 'plop' onto the ground.

* * *

The boy that Fakir had brought to the Nurses office was apparently named Kumo Daifu. Meaning he couldn't have been related to Ayame because her last name was..was…Green eyes blinked and Fakirs eyebrows bunched together in thought "Uhhh….." he waited a few seconds for her last name to pop up, alas, he was sadly disappointed **'well…it's not Daifu…'** pushing these thoughts away he stared in curiosity at this Kumo individual.

Kumo had a thin angular face, with the only sharp feature being his chin, cheekbones, and sharply curved black eyebrows that contrasted a lot with his silver hair. The rest of him though _screamed_ feminine.From the pale lips to the long feathery lashes resting against his cheeks to the button nose that twitched occasionally as he dreamt, it all seemed very familiar but... **'but according to records he was a single child.' **

Now one may be wondering how Fakir got these records well…lets just say that the Nurse really needs glasses, and to not leave students unattended in her office. Any who…

Fakir blinked as he set the folder that she'd left out on the counter down. He wasn't really needed there anymore but…he really didn't feel like going back to class…

* * *

In a regular looking brown brick house

* * *

"Ayame-san." A silver haired girl looked over her shoulder then turned so that she could comfortably gaze at the girl whom asked for her attention. Mai Yasha. Ayame had found the girl the evening before, naked, and totally out of it, in the forest during a storm.

"A..ano…but…can I go explore?" her bright blue eyes seemed to glow in the light as she stared at her caretaker whom seemed to ponder for a few seconds. Ayame shrugged before turning around "Just be back before the sun is down."

A smile worked its way onto the olive skinned girl and she mentally patted her back before running out of the door, white summer dress flapping against her skinny frame. '**I can explore freely!'** she thought giggling to herself as her long legs propelled her forwards. There was a place that she needed to be, a place that she belonged at this very moment. She would find that place, because she was sure that there was something, no, someone important waiting for her there.

"I'll find you." She whispered, smile widening "I promise!"

* * *

'Why is it so bright? Where am I?' fingers tightened as the individual made sure to mentally check that nothing was wrong with him. When he was satisfied he squeezed his eyes, preparing himself to see wherever he may be.

* * *

When Kumo came to, he saw everything with bleary eyes. "Kami this is stupid." He whispered through a parched throat once realizing he was in the nurses office. "And way to bright…"

There was light flooding into the room he was captive in.

Craning his silver head to the left he saw an upperclassmen sitting on the windowsill. He looked vaguely familiar, the kind of person you feel like you've walked past on the street a many times, just never conversed with. Without saying a word he flipped his legs over the bed and closed his eyes whilst arching his back. There were a few pops and clicks as the air bubbles in his back were compressed away and the teen suddenly felt a pair of eyes on him.

Feeling it would be out of place to be rude to this person considering he was the only person in the room, meaning that guy was probably the one whom brought him here, Kumo offered a stiff thanks. The guy raised a dark green eye brow at him , almost black Kumo noticed, before grunting a small, insignificant "No problem." He cleared his throat.

The air was stale and it was _almost_ comfortable. It was as if there was something lying under the surface, waiting to be dug up. And it was something big. **'What is our connection?'** Kumo thought scrunching up his eyebrows. There was something between them, something uniting them…but what?

The boy across the room cleared his throat a second time. "I am a dance student, and you are not." It was a statement, not a question and Kumo found himself agitated at this guy. Why did it matter if he was a dance student or not?

"So if you'd like I could relay a message to Neko-sensei." His green eyes reminded Kumo of a hawk as they drifted off to the window, trying to fool his prey that he were safe. **'How did he know that I was going to go to tell Neko-sensei something?'** the blue eyed boy thought with suspicion. As if reading his thoughts the other teen explained how he had been on his way to class when he heard the calling for his dance teacher, and curious, he went to see what was up when said blue eyed teen had feinted against the wall.

"I brought you here and felt that I might as well see if you were alright." Green eyes stared outside, one long leg dangling over the windowsill.

Kumo nodded before speaking his first few words, besides his thanking of course. "That is…acceptable…"

Again the two were left with nothing to say. They both turned their heads away from each other, diverting their attention. A minute or two passed before Kumo touched his feet to the floor standing up tall, a little bit taller than his savior. For some reason the term 'knight' flew across his mind, but there was no way in _hell_ that he'd call a guy his knight in shining armor. "Actually, I was looking for Neko-sensei for a personal reason. Would you be able to take me to him?"

Green eyes closed and the boy nodded "Hai. He's probably instructing my class right now, most likely just about over with it actually." He gracefully pushed himself from the balcony and was halfway through the door when he froze, eyes staring out the window.

"Are we going?" Kumo snapped a bit more rudely then called for. He couldn't help it though, he was thoroughly irritated, he hated, no, he **loathed**, waiting.

The guy shook his head as if to rid himself of certain thoughts before continuing on the path outside the nurses office. On their way out though, Kumo could have sworn that he heard somebody screaming with excitement.

'**Just my imagination…' **he thought shaking his head and following the dark pony tail bouncing up and down with each long stride taken.

**'Yeh..'**

At the Gates of KinKan Academy

* * *

Mai Yasha stopped and stared in awe at what was in front of her. Her eyes grew big and her mouth hung agape "It..it…it's so..biiiiig."

Clamping her mouth shut and straitening up so that she was as tall as she could be she looked left and right to make sure that nobody could see what she was about to do. Just incase it was wrong. Bobbing her head up and down in approval, black bangs bouncing against her forehead, she set her best foot forewords and entered the Kinkan Academy.

Safely inside, and not seeing any danger nearby she grinned just like a cherishere cat before jumping up and punching the air "I win!" she shouted loudly.

There was the loud sound of flapping wings and her eyes widened tremendously at the flock of birds that were flying away "EH?!" shocked out of her mind she clapped her hands over her mouth and stared about herself in fear that somebody else, besides the birds, had heard her.

The thumping of her heart inside of her head was immense and she felt the excitement build up in her bones as she quickly zoomed away to explore. She' hadn't been caught.

"Kya!!"

* * *

Ahiru panted heavily placing her hands on top of her legs. "That…that..stupid bum..bum..bumble bee…" she cried before throwing her head back to stare at the sky. She watched for a few seconds as a few fluffy fat white clouds lazed their way through the sky and found herself smiling despite her sprint away from that secluded part in the forest with the little field where she'd met the 'evil' bumble bee.

It had been so long since she'd been able to run again so her stringy legs wobbled a bit from the pointless over exertion. **'Oh wells. Best I make sure I'm in top notch shape so that I can show Fakir that I can TO dance!'** determination filled her eyes and she bit her lip, eyes squeezing shut as she suddenly felt like she would explode from sheer determination. "I will do it!" she cried, punching the air "I swear! KYAAA!"

* * *

At the Stairway of the Special, Advanced Dance Class

* * *

"Fakir?!"

An older man wearing glasses and a tatty purple knitted sweater stared in shock at the student that had just entered the room. The whole class infact had turned to stare at the teen in shock From the way he acted earlier they expected him to be long gone.

The dance teacher shook his head in befuddlement before telling his class what to practice then excusing himself. "Fakir" he said sternly grabbing the boys shirt sleeve and steering him to a corner where their words would not be heard by nosy, gossipy students.

"Fakir why are you at class 15 minutes from dismissal? This is so unlike you!" he scolded staring at the boys face intently as if the answer could be found there.

'**So his name's Fakir?'**

"Argh…Gomen Neko-sensei." Began a quiet voice behind him. Turning around the only adult in the room was met with the sight of a boy looking strangely familiar…

"And who are you young man? I know I've seen you around the campus but it is within my knowledge that you are not in this class, and my heart tells me that you have not ever shown any interest in dance, so why are you here when instead you should be in your rightful class?" he questioned eyes narrowing.

"Ah ah. Yes you are correct in me not ever showing an interest in ballet however if I may speak to you, I have a…" he hesitated as if unsure of what to say "a…friend whom is interested in joining the class. She's an orphan I believe and-" Neko-sensei raised his hand up "You can brief me more on this later, what I want to know, right now is, why are you Fakir, so late?" he turned his head to Fakir slowly and his eyes shined behind his glasses "And know that if your answer does not reach my satisfaction you shall…MARRY ME!"

Fakirs eyes flashed with annoyance as he crossed his arms over his chest "I most certainly will not be marrying _you_ anytime soon" Kumo sweat dropped and the teacher twitched as sweat began pouring down his forehead "I am late because while this student was looking for you he feinted and I helped him into the infirmary." Kumo glared at Fakir but he slowly nodded in agreement.

"It is true-" the teacher rose a hand up again to silence him. Sapphire eyes flashed dangerously **'If he raises that hand to me again I will snap it off.' **Fakir, noticing the death glare that the teachers hand was getting from Kumo, sighed before putting his instructors arm down.

"Well Fakir, if that is the case then for the day you will be excused." He paused observing the way Fakir stood "…Unless you need to tell me more…?"

The green eyed boy nodded "Hai well, I also have a friend who wishes to enroll in the academy and, I've seen her dance before but its not that great so I would suggest a basic class for her…" his sensei nodded, eyes closed "What is the girls name?"

Kumo raised an eyebrow as the corner of Fakirs mouth twitched into a smirk "Her names _Ahiru_." For some reason that girl his sister found not long ago flashed through his minds eyes. "Well that's a weird name…" Neko-sensei said raising an eyebrow. Kumo laughed quietly to himself **'Indeed…who would name their child duck?' **

"Yes well anyways…Why are her parents not enrolling her?" the man questioned with a smile "Ah…well I'm fairly sure that she's an orphan. For as long as I've known her she's never even mentioned parentage…Huhm…" Neko-sensei waved his hand dismissing it with a slight frown "Well then just bring her in tomorrow and we'll see how things go from there, alright?" Fakir nodded.

'**That's a weird coincidence. Our girl also doesn't have any known parentage and just showed up recently. I'm guessing this girl just showed up too or else surely she would already be enrolled…'** he blinked then stared at the departing form of Fakir. "So boy…what is your name?" he blinked again and stared at the sensei "Oh…I'm Kumo, the brother of Ayame-niichan." Neko-sensei nodded, recognition shining in his eyes "Oh. I remember you now. Last time I saw you was…it was…" he paused and laughed softly "Why I can't remember the last time I saw you. Ah well. Let's get down to business. And while we're at it you can inform me on why your sister is not here." Kumo nodded.

Fakirs stomach rumbled as he waltzed out of the building reserved for the dancers of the school. He rolled his eyes at his stomach and plunged his hands into his pocket. He'd just eat later, there was no rush. Not like he was worried anything would happen to Ahiru, she wasn't a duck anymore so he doubted that she could get into much trouble. **'But then again… it is Ahiru…'** his eyes flashed with worry as he unconsciously began to speed up his walking. He was unaware of the eyes staring at him from within the shadows.

* * *

Mai Yasha POV

* * *

I stared in complete adoration of my knight as he excited the building.

I smiled to myself.

His stomach growled in hunger but he ignored it and stared ahead really, really coolly as if it didn't bother him at all. His semi long hair was up in a ponytail that bounced with every step he took with his lengthy legs. His eyes reflected the sun, and I hated it because it made his green eyes look less green then they were. They tainted his eyes so that it looked as if specks of gold were stuck inside of them.

His eyes flashed with worry and my smile turned into a frown and my eyes narrowed. **'Who is he worried about?'** Those beautiful green orbs of his having gold is wrong- gold is another. **'It's not me..so who?' **Another who is unimportant and has taken so much from him. **'Who is he thinking about?!'** Gold is the one who got his happy ending while my love had to live without me. While I had to live without him, without our happily ever after…

And he just walked right in front of me, right past me without even noticing. I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

His hands now were in his pockets as he continued to walk away in that same brisk pace as before, never slowing. His feet kicked up a little dirt and so his shoes were soiled. I would do anything for him. **'I haven't seen him so why is he worried?!'** I would lick the dirt off of his shoe until it shined if that was what it took for him to see me right now, hiding in the shadows, to afraid to confront him. To afraid…but of what? I close my eyes to calm myself. **'WHY WON'T HE WORRY ABOUT **_**ME?!**_**' **my eyes snapped open. '**What was that?'** I thought fearfully. **'What is that voice, what is it?'**

I had nothing to fear…I think… I shivered "I…I…" My mouth feels dry as if I'd been traveling for days in the desert but I want to scream. I licked my chapped lips and twiddled with my thumbs a little bit. I was just about to step out of the shadows and ask him if we could walk together but I was jerked backwards by my shoulder and spun around. I could hear the sound of cawing nearby. It was getting closer and closer.

"What are you doing here?!" hissed a quiet voice, sapphire eyes blazing. I shivered. The cawing is in my ears now, in my heartbeat, in my blood. "The…the suns not down so…" I closed my eyes suddenly feeling very displeased with myself for having to explain myself to this, this _human_ **'wait..human?'** when this urge to just scratch out his eyes **'yes…his **_**human**_** eyes' **with my talons came over me…wait…t-talons?!

My eyes flashed to my hands and I struggled to pronounce a word as my nails, magically painted black, began to grow into sharp inhuman claws. **'What's happening to me?'**

My eyes looked up as a flock of ravens flew over head, a black feather falling down slowly, beautifully. Just as it was about to land on my forehead though, it was brutally snatched out of the air by… him. "You…you…" the words just fell out of my mouth and I knew then that this **was not the time**.

'**the time for what?'** a little voice in my head asks, afraid. Why am I afraid of myself? I wonder this, as I stare into the silvery blue eyes staring down and into my own blue eyes. His voice is hot against my face and he backs away "Hey…" his voice is soft and he doesn't seem angry anymore. He drops the feather onto the ground, sighs and in one motion grabs my hand while walking off somewhere. "Let's just go home…"

* * *

"Alright…Your majesty are you sure that you want us to leave you three here?" a whole caravan of servants stared in wonder as their king practically begged them to leave him.

"It is no problem. I have my beautiful wife Rue-chan and Sommerstern. The rest of you can find your way safely back home. This is…unexpected… but it seems that fate would prefer us too separate here. There is trouble inside this village, I can feel it, and I have no doubt in my mind that when I get in that anyone whom enters to follow will face perils and possibly life or death situations. I have no wish to rob any of you loyal subjects nor your families of you for my own selfishness." Everybody became quiet. The man with golden eyes nodded. "Rest assured that I will return to you all, some day." They all nodded before kneeling down on their knees. Their king smiled upon them "Please do not kneel to me. Merely live out your lives truly. I wish you a good journey."

"As do we you."

The king nodded yet again and smiled gently as they began to move out. He waved. **'I hope that you guys are alright…Fakir…Tutu…'**

His wife patted his shoulder "I'm sure that all shall be handled accordingly.." her red eyes sparkled into his own golden orbs as he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her towards him. He nuzzled her neck "Ahh… beloved your just as radiant as ever…" she smiled at him softly "and you are as handsome as ever…I just hope…" her eyes glistened with fear. **'Ahiru-chan…**' "I just hope that they are alright."

* * *

Ahiru smiled softly as Charon helped instruct her on cooking. He let her do the mashing of the potatoes she'd cut when she came back home while he did the harder stuff like cook the steaks on the stove. "Charon-san" she began softly.

He turned his head and smiled at her, crows eyes crinkling as he smiled "Hai Ahiru-chan?"

"Do you think that Fakir will like these?" there was a light blush staining her cheeks and her eyes were downcast as if embarrassed and the older man smiled at her knowingly "He will, I'm sure." She bobbed her orange head up and down as she continued to mash the potatoes in a large bowl, a big smile spread out wide on her freckled face.

* * *

See, lookie there. I updated P bet you thought I couldn't do it huh? Luckily for you guys I don't have to put this on a Hiatus like My Cotton Candy Clouds Story...that would make me very sad anywho, hope that this makes up a little bit for my prolonged absense from the wreiting world.

Elishia No Baka

P.S. (what does that stand for??)

P.S.S uhm even if I don't know what it stands for, I know that people put it at the end of things as reminders so uhm...Remember, Constructive Critisism is helpful. I can't understand how anyone read any of my early writing uhm...crap. Heh heh. I mean seriously. It's like super hard for ME to understand and I friggen wrote it o.O so remember, reviews are sweet as hell, but so is constructive critisism. Please tell me if I make any mistakes in my writing.

3 3 3


End file.
